


Comms

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Naruto Sci-Fi Week 2020, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: They call every day but it's still not enoughThey make it work though
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Naruto Sci-fi Week!





	Comms

_"Well, hello stranger. Fancy meeting you here."_

Kakashi chuckled, sipping his coffee. “I know. Insane that I’d want to talk to my lover, of all people.”

_"Oh, you’ve got the wrong line then. Sorry, let me go get them for you."_

Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle again, still half asleep but so happy to hear Iruka’s voice joking on the other end. Finally. _“Guess he’s not there. Well, you’ll just have to settle for me then."_

“Good, I like your voice better anyway.”

There was an offended gasp on the other end. _"Wow, you tell me how good you sound after being in an empty station for months."_

“I wasn’t teasing. Besides, I don’t think I’ll ever know that feeling,” Kakashi muttered, glancing back to the trio of cadets who were zooming around the halls, trying to see who could get into their suits the fastest. Although he had said it as if he was upset, Kakashi didn’t really mean it that way. In fact, he liked the company at all. The kids were starting to grow on him too. 

On the other end, Iruka sighed with such nostalgia. " _How was their first spacewalk? Did they do okay?"_

“Sakura did great as soon as she got out there. Sasuke was a bit shaky at first because his suit didn’t fit properly and Naruto did really good,” Kakashi said proudly, thinking back to how they all clung to him like cats in a tree. “I found that Naruto really just needed to fail a bit. You know, a bit of trial and error.”

_"He does so well with practical learning. You better watch out though, he might try to go spacewalking in the middle of the night."_

At Iruka’s warning, Kakashi frowned and made a note to keep an eye out tonight more on his charges than their mission. “Oh, lovely.”

_"You've got this. Just stand your ground and don't let them bully you."_

"What do I do if they bully me anyway?" Kakashi couldn't help but whine back, making Iruka's laugh spill into his ears and Kakashi felt so soothed. 

_"I'm sure you can stand up for yourself,"_ Iruka murmured and they fell into the noises of the kids arguing in the background of Kakashi's ship and some of the machines on Iruka's end beeping.

 _"I miss them… I miss you,"_ Iruka admitted quietly and Kakashi could almost feel Iruka's head on his shoulder, wishing he could just touch Iruka's hand.

"Two more weeks," Kakashi reminded Iruka and himself, the heavy cloud over them lifted with renewed hope for the beginning of another day travelling for Kakashi and another night's sleep for Iruka.

 _"I'll be waiting,"_ Iruka said with smiling lips.

"I'll try to hurry."

_"Hurry faster."_

There were more chuckles.

_"I love you."_

"Love you too."

Then it was just Kakashi staring out the ship window across the stars and asteroid clusters in the distance. In his hand, he carefully warmed the edges of a yellowing, worn picture of the man he loved who was on the other side of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I was so close to being under 500 words! :T  
> Anyway, some fluff and that sweet long distance burnnn


End file.
